


四角关系(又名贫富阶级斗争中出轨的诱惑)

by loismandel



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loismandel/pseuds/loismandel
Summary: *电影寄生虫au，非现实背景，不要上升真人*关系混乱，cp描写12 14 45有，其中1/4(ricsung)，4/5（鸟家）(斜杠代表攻受)，Ricmin为无差描写，均有R18情节jinmin微妙的有点，看你怎么理解(...)*背德描写有，出轨描写有，爽就完了！*我也不明白为什么我要肝这么长没有价值的文。总之，施主，吃完这碗饭，我们有缘再见
Kudos: 5





	四角关系(又名贫富阶级斗争中出轨的诱惑)

**Author's Note:**

> *电影寄生虫au，非现实背景，不要上升真人
> 
> *关系混乱，cp描写12 14 45有，其中1/4(ricsung)，4/5（鸟家）(斜杠代表攻受)，Ricmin为无差描写，均有R18情节jinmin微妙的有点，看你怎么理解(...)
> 
> *背德描写有，出轨描写有，爽就完了！
> 
> *我也不明白为什么我要肝这么长没有价值的文。
> 
> 总之，施主，吃完这碗饭，我们有缘再见

1.

/不是“有钱却很善良”，是“有钱所以善良”，懂吗?如果我有这些钱的话，我也会很善良，超级善良。/

晚上八点，朴忠栽打开了一罐啤酒，家里现在没有别人，但是地下室窗户外面的街道很热闹。

“天天吵吵吵…”他本来想拿出手机划两下看看消息，但是地下室信号太差外加手机太卡让人不禁火大。

好在之前老在他家门口小便的醉汉已经被他打得不敢来了。

忽然外面一个人慌忙走路哒哒哒的声音传过来，朴忠栽抬头看，不知道金烔完抱着什么来找他了。

“就你一个人在家啊，你父亲最近不在吗？”

“他出去做生意，有段时间没回来了。”朴忠栽搪塞，其实父亲已经出去躲债好一段时间了，“哥来就来，带什么东西嘛！”

“这个你喜欢。”金烔完把东西拿出来，是一把日本刀，外形朴素，朴忠栽不识货，看不出来价钱。

“可以啊，”朴忠栽眼睛亮了，“哥哪里弄来的？”

“我原先上课的那家男主人喜欢这种东西，装饰刀。这个在他那里看不上眼了，他家另外一位看我喜欢就硬要送给我，说什么…反正那家伙三分钟热度，现在不喜欢了，拿走了也不会发现。”金烔完说着坐下，拿起桌上的啤酒喝了一口，“但是我现在要出国一趟，去加拿大考个滑雪证，这个海关也带不过去，你之前不是很喜欢这种东西吗？”

“哈哈，”朴忠栽露出一个孩子气的笑，“谢谢哥。”

“最近怎么样，你现在干什么？”金烔完笑着问他。

朴忠栽自然不想把自己最近被追债的那些糟心事告诉他。他最近日子不好过，上一份工正在做的时候被一群追债的找上了门，在店里打了起来。

“还可以，之前找了份工作。”

【你从小就在这附近住，我知道你不容易，就不为难你了，你把这段时期的工钱抵了赔东西的钱，然后走吧。】

他记得大叔当时是在这么说来着。

“但是现在不怎么干了，想找点别的事情做。”

“那正好！”金烔完说，“哥这里有份工作你听听怎么样？”

“啊……别又是什么不靠谱的……”

“不是不是，我之前不是给别人上运动类课程嘛，我现在要去加拿大，你接替我去呗。”

“哥，健身这种东西我又不懂。”

“没关系的，不是专业健身，说白了就是主人想玩什么你陪着他就行。他们有钱人把这个叫什么……全科教练？反正外国也有全科医生，大概就是这个意思。”

“很辛苦吧，哥平时做什么呀？”

“平时他想打打网球高尔夫你陪着他去就行，冬天可能会去山上滑雪，司机要是跟男主人走了你帮他拿着东西开开车，他去哪里都不认路。”

“根本就行不通吧，我都没资格证，你说这些我也不会。”

“没事的，那个人怎么说呢……不会怀疑这些的。”

“不会怀疑？”朴忠栽放下酒瓶问道。

“怎么说呢，他还挺可爱的，刚开始有点害羞，但是混熟了话挺多的，没什么架子。”金烔完低下头笑了笑，“长得也挺好看的，你见了就知道。”

“哥……你不会是喜欢他吧。他不是有老公吗？”

“我是挺喜欢他的，总之你这段时间帮我照顾好他，别让他受伤，这也是为什么我找你的原因，我想找个放心的人。况且你不是出了名的运动好吗，我看比一些体校的学生都强，肯定没问题的。”

2.

/对于朴忠栽来说，这真是件美差，富人区的工作催债的人也找不上门，薪水非常可观，他也想不通这样天上掉馅饼的美事怎么落到自己头上。/

朴忠栽第一次去申彗星家里的时候是一个阿姨开得们，他还毕恭毕敬鞠了个躬，结果被带着穿过草坪才来到房门口。

申彗星是长得很好看，五官精致，脸有点圆，眼睛很漂亮，总得来说有点像家养的猫儿，挺贵的那种。

“你好，我叫Junjin，来这边面试。”

“你是烔完介绍来的？”

“嗯，烔完哥跟我关系挺好的。”

“哦哦，他挺有意思的，要不是因为他要去加拿大考证我还想他一直教我呢。”申彗星此时穿着个毛绒拖鞋坐在餐桌前，两条修长的腿晃晃悠悠的，“那你会打高尔夫吗。”

“会。”Junjin撒谎说。

“打得好吗？”

“……就是我以前专业不是打高尔夫的，所以这样可能……”

“哦哦哦，那就好，要不然一直你赢多没意思啊。”

Junjin和他一起笑了，还发现申彗星笑起来没有那种印象里富人的样子。

“唉……但是我今天不是很想出门。今天就先不试听了行不行。”申彗星一副为难的样子。

“可以可以。”

“诶，那你会足球游戏吗？”申彗星问。

Junjin没怎么玩过足球游戏，他实话实说了，申彗星就更来劲了，非要拉着他打一局打败他，Junjin第一次接着这样奇怪的活，只好毕恭毕敬的开始跟他陪练。

结果一下午过去俩人渐渐忘了原先面试教练的正事，打得如火如荼。好在申彗星虽然玩得久，但是并没有想象里玩得好，Jujin又是出名的胜负心强加反应快，也没让着他，输了几局以后就摸到了点门路。

“我赢了吧。”

“哎！再来一次。”申彗星举起一根手指，“就一次。”

“诶！再来也是你输。”

“不可能的！”申彗星像是生气了似的在沙发上跳起来，还顺道踹飞了一个抱枕，被Junjin眼疾手快的一把接住。

“文先生回来了。”阿姨不知道什么时候到了沙发旁边，小声对申彗星说。

申彗星不说话，神情一下子暗淡了。他像是想了想之后还是把屏幕关了，站起身来跟Junjin说：“你一会儿就说我们出了门刚回来。我懒得再跟他吵架。”

Junjin点了点头，忙着把抱枕归位。

于是文晸赫进门以后就看见申彗星像是杀父仇人一样瞪着他，自然是一股无名火涌上心头，一句话也懒得跟他说。

“这位是Junjin，是先生新请的老师。”阿姨在旁边介绍。

“你好，”文晸赫对他点点头，语气有点冷淡，“不早了，送他走吧。”

对于朴忠栽来说，这真是件美差，富人区的工作催债的人也找不上门，薪水非常可观，他也想不通这样天上掉馅饼的美事怎么落到自己头上。唯一的不足是要时不时撒谎，好在朴忠栽也善于满嘴跑火车，一个星期下来，他的人设已经不知不觉里是个小有名气的退役运动员了。

不过申彗星也都是随口问问，根本没放在心上。

“那你长得还挺年轻的。”申彗星一边打高尔夫球一边说。

“受了点伤，运动员退役都早。”

“哦哦，”申彗星点头，“我原先其实也学跆拳道来着，后来受伤就不怎么练了。”

后来有一天在客厅里Junjin看出他跃跃欲试，就愣是撺掇着他耍了两招，还在旁边起哄。

申彗星虽然后来害羞的把脸埋进枕头，但是看起来挺高兴的。

3.

/“我原先以为富人都很坏，没什么同情心，我小时候有时候会被欺负……和他们打架……但其实我现在发现也不是这样，申彗星还挺好的。”/

李玟雨拿着行李去找朴忠栽也是那天，朴忠栽打申彗星家里回来，看见李玟雨正在自己家门口抽烟，旁边放着自己的行李，最上面是一架电子琴。

“伯父不是去别处了吗，我回你这里住段时间。”

“不行，”朴忠栽嬉皮笑脸地开玩笑，“你天天晚上吵死了！”

“呀！哪有不欢迎哥的，”李玟雨威胁似的勾住他抱了抱，“行了行了我保证晚上不工作。”

“知道了，快进去吧，外面冷。”

其实家里也冷，地下室没有暖气，好在上面一楼的商贩有，可以蹭到一些。

“哥你怎么回来住了。”朴忠栽以前和李玟雨一起去一家公司当过一段时间练习生，那个时候两个人十几岁，还在追求音乐梦，李玟雨家是全州的，放假没地方去，就住在朴忠栽家里。

后来几年下来朴忠栽家里情况越来越差，他追梦是没什么出路了，留下李玟雨一个人继续追，李玟雨挺有才华的，之前卖出去了几首歌，有点钱就搬出去自己住了。

“感觉你家不是闲着也是闲着吗，我每个月住在这里，还可以付你点房租。”

“胡说，”朴忠栽喝了口酒，“我都听说了，你最近填的翻唱没什么收入，我才不收你的钱呢。”

“填翻唱都是那个样子，没什么版权费。”李玟雨摇摇头，“你最近怎么样。”

“我挺不错的，烔完哥给我介绍了一份工作。”朴忠栽一五一十把最近的奇事告诉了李玟雨。

两人那天喝了不少栽在地板上，李玟雨问起朴忠栽欠债的事情，问出了一个怕是朴忠栽打个十年工也还不起的数字。

“那伯父是一时半会儿是回不来了。”李玟雨抽着烟说，“但是你也别太往心里去，这年头这样的人挺多，毕竟你打工的那家富人也是少数。”

“哥，就其实……”朴忠栽喃喃道，“我原先以为富人都很坏，没什么同情心，我小时候有时候会被欺负……和他们打架……但其实我现在发现也不是这样，申彗星还挺好的。”

“毕竟他也没什么烦恼，没什么理由对你不好，再说了……”

“再说什么？”

“再说我们忠栽也挺帅挺招人喜欢的。”

两个人都被李玟雨的肉麻逗笑了，半晌，朴忠栽半醉着开始出馊主意：“你说我能不能问问给哥找个兼职什么的，反正都是去几个小时就回来了，也不影响你去搞音乐。”

“行了，去床上睡，别在那里胡说八道！”

4.

/李玟雨笑着说了谢谢，文晸赫看着他眯起来的眼睛，心情没由来变得有点紧张，倒像是自己是来面试的一样。/

就这样李玟雨稀里糊涂被安排成了文晸赫的司机，Junjin推荐的，为此他还去跟申彗星打探了点文晸赫的消息，结果听到了申彗星口不择言的一通臭骂，并得知这个人不喜欢说话，上车就睡觉，司机话不多就行。

好在李玟雨不仅话不多，首尔话还很糟心，这样正好不露馅。

“你跟文先生关系不好？”Junjin好奇的问。

“也不能这么说……主要是我们认识这么多年了，他现在不说是夸我了，凡事都要和我对着干，前一段时间还和我说有本事我就别理他了，找别人去。”申彗星说这话的时候不像是开玩笑，Junjin盯着他看，发现他嘴撅着有点眼泪汪汪的，“其实我俩关系挺好的，才会天天吵架吧，以前在国外上学的时候天天吵架也挺开心的，但是现在我觉得他是真的不喜欢我了，我也不想招他讨厌，就尽量不跟他吵了。”

Junjin不知道怎么安慰他，只好抱了抱他。申彗星破涕为笑。Junjin说，觉得你挺可爱的，结果申彗星作势就要踹他，说我一个大男人可爱什么。

李玟雨见到文晸赫的第一天，穿了租来的西装，看起来还挺帅的，见面只说了一句：“文先生你好，我叫李玟雨。”

可能是气势有点太强，倒是把刚下班的文晸赫给弄愣住了。

“你是彗星说那个司机？”

“是。”

“看起来不太像，”文晸赫笑了笑，看起来挺绅士的，远没有Junjin形容的那么张牙舞爪，“你长得这么帅，倒应该去当艺人。”

李玟雨笑着说了谢谢，文晸赫看着他眯起来的眼睛，心情没由来变得有点紧张，倒像是自己是来面试的一样。

一路上文晸赫都在盘算着问问这个司机到底是什么来头，但是他面对刚见面的人嘴有点笨，最后憋出来了一句能不能把你联系方式给我，需要你工作的时候我给你打电话。

李玟雨给了他一张设计的很高端的名片，有点淡淡的男士香水的味道。

5.

/“不过你要是想听的话我可以在车上给你放放，”他最后有点尴尬的笑了，“反正没什么人听了现在，你可以做第一个听众。”/

晚上文晸赫和申彗星一起吃饭的时候问了李玟雨的事，申彗星就把Jujin跑火车的那个版本原模原样的复述了一遍，说是什么俱乐部制度的公司弄来的高级司机，专业服务态度也很好，别的一概不知。

文晸赫又问了申彗星今天干了什么，申彗星不想把和Junjin一起打了一下午游戏捎带点了蛋糕的事情告诉他，就跟他说自己天天在家要闷死了，他伤已经好得不能再好了，打算筹钱开个跆拳道馆。

“彗星啊，你疯了吗？”

“你才疯了，我总不能天天呆在家里听你安排吧！”

“你自己说你现在这个状况还开什么跆拳道馆。”

“Junjin今天说了他会帮我的，再说我本身就有授课的资格。”

“什么呀！”文晸赫真的被他搞得没脾气，“那个Junjin他懂这些吗？他不就是一个健身教练吗？”

“他起码比你懂。”

最后俩人都受不了这种小学生吵架，申彗星吃了两口把碗一推就上楼了，其实是去划手机给Junjin发消息去了。

文晸赫知道他现在一副气饱了的样子，实则到了半夜就要偷偷下来找吃的，上楼之前给阿姨说晚上把饭热了再给他送过去。

申彗星：【烦死Eric了】

Junjin：【哈哈哈，哥又怎么了】

申彗星：【他不同意跆拳道馆的事情】

Junjin:【也可以理解】

申彗星：【呀！谁是的客户，你怎么可以向着他】

Junjin：【好的好的，我向着哥】

申彗星：【切……现在感觉只有你支持我了】

Junjin：【没有啊，其实喜欢你的人有很多】

Junjin：【哥只要出去走走就好了，不要想太多】

申彗星：【那明天我和你一起出去玩吧，不回来了！咱俩不醉不归】

Junjin：【哈哈哈，只要哥可以就行，我没什么】

申彗星：【行，明天来找我】

Junjin：【哥其实……】

申彗星：【怎么了？】

Junjin：【其实明天我不该上班:-D】

申彗星：【什么呀！明天必须来，我给你加班费！行了吧】

Junjin：【哈哈哈哈哈哈不用了，我是哥随叫随到的朋友，晚安】

申彗星：【晚安❤】

那边申彗星跟“网友”聊得火热，这边文晸赫坐在沙发上又没由来的想起今天见到的那个李玟雨，他不禁拿出手机想搜搜这个名字，一瞬间他也觉得自己有点好笑，干嘛去查一个司机，却还是不由自主把名字打入了搜索框。

居然真的搜出来了，是李玟雨早期的音乐，还有几张年轻时候在公司的照片，那时候看起来更瘦，后来他改名了艺名变成了M，所以消息也寥寥无几了。

文晸赫不禁觉得自己还是很精明的，果然这个人不是一个简单的司机，但是比起被骗的讨厌，他反而更想了解一下李玟雨干嘛要来做司机的。

第二天申彗星跟文晸赫发短信说是美国的朋友来了，带他去景点玩，今晚就不回来了，申彗星哪有什么国外的好朋友，当年他最好的朋友就是文晸赫。

文晸赫明白他就是不想回来见自己，在心里骂了他一百句，并把其中十三句发了出去。他明明在工作的时候很稳重，可是只要一遇到申彗星相关的事情就像是回到了初中高中，必须你一句我一句以牙还牙。

等他气消了一点就去和那个美国的朋友发了消息，早被申彗星打过招呼的朋友回复了“哈哈哈，哥别担心，彗星哥和我在一起”。

这边接他的李玟雨见他心情不好，更是缄默。

但是文晸赫不打算放过他，准备好好追问追问李玟雨的事情。

“你原先是做音乐的?”文晸赫在车里问。

“是，做了有一段时间了。”李玟雨一边开车一边回答。

“那为什么现在是司机了。”文晸赫问，“我就觉得你很不像。”

“这哪有什么像不像的。”

“没什么，就感觉你看起来不像是甘心于别的工作的人。”

“不是甘心于别的工作，”李玟雨缓缓说，“是甘心于钱。”

文晸赫被他这话说得有点愣住了，他身边的圈子倒是没人说话这么直白，但自己又听了有点惋惜，只能安慰道：“艺术都是这样，能做好的都是少数，有天赋努力，也需要运气，我小时候也喜欢，但是我父母不希望我走那条路，我自己也不够决然。”

“父母也都是为了你好。”

“所以我挺佩服你的，年轻时候很果决，”文晸赫说，“你现在还做音乐吗。”

“现在都是业余，”李玟雨撒谎道，“我去应聘那个公司以后很少了。”

“不过你要是想听的话我可以在车上给你放放，”他最后有点尴尬的笑了，“反正没什么人听了现在，你可以做第一个听众。”

“可以啊。”文晸赫点了点头。

车缓缓拐弯，驶入了这个繁华城市的夜幕中，文晸赫忽然觉得既然申彗星今天不回家，自己也没必要慌着回去吃饭，不如去吃点自己喜欢的，可以和这个有点意思的司机一起。

“你知道哪里的生鱼片好吃吗？”文晟赫问李玟雨，“咱们两个吃个饭回去吧。”

“知道，不过是小店，不知道你喜不喜欢。”

6.

/“哥，你还是很在乎他吧，不然怎么这么伤心。”Junjin看他这个样子，心里也不是滋味。

“放屁！”申彗星斩钉截铁的回答，却又还是觉得自己有点怂，索性闭着眼往junjin的嘴吻了下去/

申彗星喝多了，他趴在Junjin身上，感觉自己脸好热，便迷迷糊糊的把脸贴到Junjin脸上试一试，Junjin叼着烟只顾着和别人说笑，没空理他。

申彗星半醉不醒的把手伸到Junjin的嘴边，拿走他的烟吸了两口，索性倒在了沙发上。

“行了哥，别再生气了。”Junjin掐住他的脸揉了两下，他此行目的就是把他给哄开心，谁知申彗星越喝就越就差抱着酒瓶子哭了。

“狗屁！你是不知道他今天怎么骂我的！”

Junjin叹了口气，他力气大，一下把喝得没骨头的申彗星揪起来，彗星倒在他身上往他脸上吐烟圈，Junjin抱着他，由着他亲昵了一会儿，中间夹杂着几个带着烟味的吻。

“哥，你还是很在乎他吧，不然怎么这么伤心。”Junjin看他这个样子，心里也不是滋味。

“放屁！”申彗星斩钉截铁的回答，却又还是觉得自己有点怂，索性闭着眼往junjin的嘴吻了下去，挑逗似的含住他的嘴唇，舌头缓缓的渡了过来撬开了牙齿，触舔着他的唇舌。

Junjin索性揪住申彗星的手腕，把他压在沙发柔软的靠背上，他鼻尖渗出微小的汗珠，两个人紧紧地贴合在一起，相互厮磨，直到喘息着有些缓不过气来，Junjin看着彗星的脸，只见他低着头，眼睛有些湿润，脸上泛起不自然的潮红。

“行了，”Junjin轻轻在他脸上亲了亲，权当是哄他，毕竟这家伙醒了估计什么也不记得了，“走吧，回去吧。”

“滚！我不走！”申彗星一份大爷样拿起酒，“继续喝！今天晚上不走。”

Junjin拿他没办法，把他手里的酒抢过来自己喝了，最后夜里两三点终于把人拖到了酒店。

后半场的酒全让Junjin替了，申彗星在路上吹了风，现在意识还算清醒，瘫床上看起来还是没有困意。

Junjin从浴室里出来看见这个醉鬼，拿他没办法，只好故技重施的抱住他，俩人嘴唇黏糊糊的贴合在一起，申彗星的舌头舔过Junjin的上颚，腿却开始不由自主的往Junjin的腰上缠，一点一点磨蹭着。

Junjin恋恋不舍的吮吸了一下申彗星的耳侧，转而亲上了他的喉结，一点一点向下亲吻，脖子、锁骨到胸膛。

不一会儿申彗星就发现被舔舐撕咬过的皮肤都像是种上了火，这些火种最终在他最敏感的地方汇聚，他感觉到自己开始不由自主分泌爱液，在隐秘的内裤之下勃起。

申彗星感到Junjin此刻正像是玩弄食物一般玩弄自己胸前的两个粉色的乳头而发出呻吟，Junjin拿嘴轻轻含着那点，表情却无辜得像个没断奶的幼崽，而申彗星自己此刻就像是被吮吸乳头的母亲。

“嗯.......啊.......”

这样的想法有些下流，微妙的背德感让申彗星扭动着呻吟，换来了这只幼兽迷茫而又含雾的眼神对视。

Junjin看着身下人潮红的面色，难以疏解的情欲已经将申彗星折磨得浑身发烫，眼神雾气朦胧看起来就像是要因此而流泪。

“太他妈难受了。”

申彗星咬住下嘴唇，双腿紧紧环住junjin的腰肢，试图从这中盆骨相贴的原始姿势中寻求到一丝慰藉，而裤子里的性器早已发涨屹立，前端不住地分泌爱液。

Junjin修长的手指探索着他的小穴，不经意间划过些敏感的部分，带来一种隔靴搔痒式的痛苦，折磨得申彗星连连喘息。

“快......快点。”

Junjin加快了手上扩张的动作，润滑的差不多后将自己的巨物对准了申彗星的穴口，缓缓的埋入。

“呃啊.......不行......太大了.......”申彗星不禁呻吟出生，他只感觉自己屁股火辣辣的，小腹也在一阵一阵的跳，生理性的泪水几乎要夺眶而出。

Junjin安慰他似的吻了吻他的眼睛，在那紧紧贴合的小穴里律动了起来，申彗星被干的浑身发烫，借着酒劲几乎开始胡言乱语，他意识朦胧中也不知道自己说了什么害臊的话。Junjin不理他，干脆把他抱了起来，整个人放在自己的鸡巴上操弄，申彗星被这个体位干了一阵子只觉得自己一股暖流涌了下去，像是要失禁似的。

“嗯....”申彗星要哭了似的握住自己的阴茎，胡乱套弄着，却又觉得后面被干的汩汩流水，不知道是Junjin的前液还是自己的错觉。

“别...别...我害怕，”申彗星只觉得自己这样真的可能要被干得失禁，羞耻心让他连连喊停，“停.......停一下.......哈....不行了!”

Junjin却像是没听见似的掐住他的腰肢把他抱起来抵着干，申彗星只觉得自己最后被顶得眼前一道白光，白色的液体喷射了出来溅在自己的手上和Junjin的腹肌上，连带着后穴也开始跟着收缩，Junjin被他夹得控制不住，身下一松，泄了出来。

从那以后两个人像是确立了某种不自然的关系一样，在阳光很好的午后，他们会拉上楼上的窗帘，在后面接吻，做爱。Junjin会把受伸进申彗星的裤子里，握住他的茎身，用自己修长的手不断摩擦，在划过敏感的地方时，申彗星会发出呜咽的声音，又因害怕家里的佣人听见而咬住嘴唇。

Junjin舔过他的耳朵跟他说可以把她们开除了，申彗星只是一边喘息一边摇头：“嗯……你又不会做饭……我才不要……饿死……啊……别弄了！”

“嘘……”Junjin会抽出一只手捂着他的嘴，申彗星有时心情好会轻轻舔掉他指尖属于自己的浊液，有时候，比如今天，他只会咬上一口。

晚一些的时候文晸赫回到家里，申彗星大概率已经洗过了澡，他最近和文晸赫的交流越来越少了，文晸赫总是看起来很忙，就在前两天他还莫名其妙买回来了一架钢琴。他们两个都会弹，两个人高中时候搞过乐队，那个时候天天黏在一起聊关于音乐和未来的事情，不过现在他们都已经许久许久没提过这档子陈年旧事了。

7.

/“但是你这么担心，”李玟雨说，“你还是爱他的，不是吗？”/

申彗星忙于和新爱交欢的这些日子对于文晸赫来说，又是另外一个故事了。

“玟雨呀，”文晸赫在后座上说，“虽然你的歌都很不错，但是刚刚那首感觉格外不一样。”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，很让人被吸引的感觉，就现在太多歌是流水线生产的了，跟工厂做出来的一样。”

“哈哈哈知道了，Eric不喜欢工厂。”李玟雨打趣着转弯。

“不是不喜欢，只是我天天就和这些打交道，想看见一些不一样的东西。”

“嗯。”李玟雨说，“确实音乐没有自己的风格是不行的，但是商业化的东西不能只自己一个人喜欢，要是自己的东西可以引起大家的共鸣，这样有点难。”

“是，不如说找一个能跟自己有共鸣的人就够难了，”文晸赫看着窗外，“我小的时候遇到什么事情，父母都会努力的赞赏我，从积极的方面鼓励，那个时候真的很好，感觉总有人懂自己一样，虽然某种意义上是假的吧……”

“你最近是一直不开心吗。”

“……”

“因为申彗星先生是吗？”

“我不明白他在想什么。”文晸赫烦躁地说。

“但是你这么担心，”李玟雨说，“你还是爱他的，不是吗？”

文晸赫没有回答，但也就是那天，文晸赫和李玟雨说，我们做朋友吧，你音乐的事情可以和我分享，我会试试能不能帮你，也算是圆了咱们两个的梦。

从那以后李玟雨成了文晸赫的“朋友”，他会在文晸赫晚上下班的时候偷偷载他去好吃的餐馆，一起坐下聊聊天吃吃饭，相应的在申彗星眼里文晸赫越来越忙，几乎从来不在家吃饭了。一开始他会有点伤心，但是渐渐地他发现争吵少了，也就乐得自在。

8.

/“你在这里等一下。”他说。

文晸赫说完走下车，到了驾驶侧窗户的旁边，敲了敲窗户。

李玟雨打开车窗，有点好笑的看着他。/

今天晚上李玟雨和文晸赫去了海鲜店，李玟雨原先公司附近的，绕了点路，不过文晸赫对饭菜的味道很满意。

“想不到你挺不挑剔的。”李玟雨一边剥螃蟹一边说。

“挺好吃的，我为什么要挑剔。”

“有些人就会有点吧，”李玟雨说，“人和人的性格不太一样。”

文晸赫不禁想起每天叨叨个不停的申彗星，不过最近不知怎么的他也不太挑自己的毛病了。

文晸赫不禁想起每天叨叨个不停的申彗星，不过最近不知怎么的他也不太挑自己的毛病了。

“人是不是越爱对方就越会口无遮拦。”文晸赫忽然说。

“是这样。”

“你也这样觉得吧……不过你有爱人吗？”

“有。”

“结婚了吗?”文晸赫继续问。

“怎么？”李玟雨笑眯眯的看着他，“Eric要和我结婚吗？”

“呀！什么呀！”文晸赫被逗得汤差点喷出来，“说什么鬼话。”

李玟雨递给他一张纸巾，笑着说：“骗你的，没有爱人。”

“那你打算干这个工作到什么时候？”文晸赫说问，眼神中有点心虚。

“放心吧，”李玟雨说，“我不会没有交代就离开的。”

那天晚上车开到了文晸赫家的车库，后视镜里面的文晸赫没有在睡觉，只是呆呆地和明灭的灯光一起不知道在想什么。

“你在这里等一下。”他说。

文晸赫说完走下车，到了驾驶侧窗户的旁边，敲了敲窗户。

李玟雨打开车窗，有点好笑的看着他。

“玟雨，”文晸赫说，“遇到你这样的人真的很难，我明白你的工作不应该是这样，但是谢谢你不会离开，我很难遇上你这样的朋友。”

李玟雨笑了，对着文晸赫做了一个过来的口型。

“知道了，我也很珍惜你。”李玟雨在他耳边说，然后轻轻吻了他一下。

9.

/文晸赫对她笑笑，试图宽慰她一切正常似的。

“彗星呢?”

“先生还在睡觉，我这就去喊他。”阿姨急忙说。/

那天以后，文晸赫每天都会跟李玟雨有一个告别吻，文晸赫有时候觉得他们在这方面的礼仪已经比法国人还要精湛了。

最后发展到文晸赫亲自用舌头撬开他的双唇，他们用嘴唇摩挲着彼此，用最原始的方法交换着唾液，结束的时候李玟雨什么也不会说，只是偶尔会轻轻吻一下文晸赫的手，示意他放开自己的领带，自己要下班了。

文晸赫会把手放下，帮他把领带捋平，带着点没由来的心虚。

文晸赫不再每天都跟李玟雨出去吃饭了，他有一次在停了车以后在后座上咬了李玟雨的锁骨，又像是恋恋不舍的狗一样舔着他的脖子，那天李玟雨走的时候没系领带，文晸赫亲手帮他扣上了衬衫的扣子。那是最出格的一次。

文晸赫怕自己陷进去，就尽量少和李玟雨待在一起，但这个方法好像不管用，具体表现为文晸赫开始在浴室里想着他自慰。

于是文晸赫更觉得自己这个少和他一起待着的决定是没有错的，执行这个决定的第一天，文晸赫只比一般正常的进屋时间晚了五分钟。阿姨看他回来有点吃惊，不过饭已经做好了。

文晸赫对她笑笑，试图宽慰她一切正常似的。

“彗星呢?”

“先生还在睡觉，我这就去喊他。”阿姨急忙说。

“亲爱的，”Junjin睁开眼，侧过头吻了吻还在假寐的申彗星，“好了别装睡了，我要走了。”

“唔。”申彗星悄悄哼唧了一下，抬头噙住了正要起身的Junjin的喉结，轻轻咬了两下，然后拿脑袋蹭了蹭他的脖子，哑着嗓子说，“还不到六点，那家伙最近不到九点回不来的。”

“怎么了，不想让我走吗？”Junjin一边打趣的说一边伸手揉了揉他的屁股，那里不久前才被他狠狠干过，“要我继续陪哥锻炼吗……”

“嗯……”申彗星一把捉住Junjin溜进自己裤子的手，“不要，今天再搞我真不行了。”

Junjin像是没听见似的一把把他摁在床上，解开他睡衣的口子，轻轻舔过他胸口的小粒，申彗星不可抑制的战栗起来，双手环住Junjin的脖子。

“哈……嗯……”

Junjin扯下他睡衣的裤子，还软着的性器歪在一边，Junjin有点坏心思似的俯下头，轻轻舔着那里，申彗星那处不一会儿就被舔的发硬，腿也不安分的想要勾住身下的人。

“别……别玩了。”

忽然一阵敲门声传来，是楼下的阿姨。

“先生，出来吃饭了，文先生回来了。”

申彗星一下子傻眼了，从床上滚起来拉开窗户，连打带踢的把Junjin 连带着他的衣服要一起推出窗外，搞得慌忙之中的Junjin一脸“这是要谋害奸夫吗？”的表情。

好在他的一身运动细胞在该死的节骨眼上发挥了作用，拉着外面的护栏在草坪上来了一个软着陆。

门外的佣人听见外面“咚”的一声，也松了口气。

“先生？文先生在楼下等您了。”

“知道了！”申彗星一边回答一边一个扫腿把地上用过的、没用过的避孕套一股脑踢到了床下，翻身躺下。

文晸赫在楼下等得不耐烦，以为申彗星又因为什么事情耍脾气，决定自己上楼喊他。

“彗星啊！”文晸赫在门外说，“出来吃饭。”

“等下！”

“别睡了，快点下来，我都下班了你还没起来。”

“等下就去！别催了。”

“怎么了你？我开门了！”

文晸赫只见申彗星裹着被子躺在那里，头发凌乱，脸露出半截，面色有些潮红。

“怎么了。”文晸赫看他不吱声，眼神中还有些可怜兮兮，把手伸到他额头上摸了摸，“脸怎么这么红，生病了？”

“没……没事。”申彗星有点结巴地说。

在一起这么多年文晸赫一下子就明白了，他看着申彗星这样狼狈的样子忍不住脸上笑意，继续问：“是有点难受吗？”

“有点，”申彗星有点不耐烦的说，“你快点出去吧，我马上就出去，等我穿个衣服……”

申彗星的话语戛然而止，因为文晸赫把手摸进被子里，申彗星心虚得也不知道该作何表现，只好傻愣在那里。

文晸赫的手有点凉，顺着他的肚子摸进了睡裤里，摸到了那里湿漉漉的性器。

申彗星有点想哭了，他控制不住眼泪涌了上来，文晸赫却在那里低低的对他说，这算什么呀，我什么没有见过，嗯……这样呢，现在还难受吗。

申彗星的情欲本来就刚刚被另一个男人点起，这会儿更是被弄得哼出了声。

“别这样，”申彗星泛着眼泪说，“我自己弄完就出去。”

“我不在家的时候你就这么无聊吗……”文晸赫问他。

“不是……哈……呃，放手，”申彗星像是浑身难受似的扭动，想要摆脱文晸赫，但是这么多年文晸赫最懂他哪里敏感，搞得他现在无力反抗。

“嗯啊……别摸后面，走开！”

显然这种警告并不管用，文晸赫把手指探入后面的小穴，明白他为什么不让自己碰后面了。

“哦。你刚刚后面也自慰过了，怪不得不让我碰……”文晸赫的指节精准的找到了那个点，申彗星在他身下被不由得摁的一挺身。

文晸赫对他的反应很是满意:“挺好的，也省的我扩张了。”

文晸赫把申彗星身上的被子掀开，申彗星举起一只胳膊遮住了眼睛，被文晸赫一把拉下。

“别哭了，过来，”文晸赫一边哄着他起来一边解开裤子，半硬的性器暴露在空气里，“吃这个。”

“求你快走吧！”申彗星急了，真心地求他。

文晸赫愣住了，两人自从生气以来情爱之事也少了很多，但是申彗星从来没有这么激烈的要拒绝他，更何况彗星几乎从来不肯向他低头，今天居然在自己如此不堪的情况下求自己不要操他，也真的可笑，可见在他心里是有多么厌恶自己。

文晸赫被他的举动不禁搞得怒火中烧，一把把他翻过来，申彗星总不能以现在这个状况冲出屋去，也不敢跟他大打出手让文晸赫怀疑，只得又羞又恼的趴了下来。

文晸赫很少对申彗星这么粗暴，好在申彗星之前“扩张”做得相当到位，他拿出床头柜的润滑油在自己的肉器上套弄了两下，又玩弄似的往身下人的屁股里塞进了几根手指抽插了几下，然后把自己那根已经完全勃起的肉器一塞到底，本是一副不配合样子的申彗星趴着叫了出来，文晸赫看不见他的脸，不过猜他大概是哭了。

文晸赫将自己的整根没入申彗星的小穴中律动，抽插时连带出一些咸湿的液体，感受到身下的人经不住这种折磨，随着他有节奏的操弄渐渐丧失了理智。

平时的时候，申彗星此刻就会祈求着他给自己一些更痛快的抚慰，碾压过那些敏感的地方，好让自己走上快乐的顶峰。

而此时的申彗星紧闭着双眼，那身下流水的小穴和性器让他不知所措，可是文晸赫的脸庞却好像还是近在咫尺，他呜咽着又有点厌恶，急切地握住了自己无人关照的阴茎。

“嗯……我……”

文晸赫知道他要到了，示意任人摆弄的申彗星翻过来，他看着彗星涣散的眼神，此刻正因自己对他的暴行而湿润的眼睛。

这旖旎的画面也几乎让他疯狂，申彗星湿润的双唇不可抑制的发出喘息，这一切连同申彗星私处为他带来的快感让他无法停下，促使他冲刺似的加快了频率。

申彗星却还在努力的控制自己不要发出声音，最终他不可抑制的弓起双腿，下体的肉欲正在焚烧着他的全部，剧烈的快感席卷而过。

他最后一下感觉自己被文晸赫的阴茎深深地贯穿，坐在自己丈夫发硬的性器上抽搐着，竖起的阴茎抽动着喷出液体，尽数射在了文晸赫和自己的小腹，眼前只剩下一片白光。文晸赫俯在他的身上却无法停下，他在申彗星不由收缩的小穴中抽插着，着魔似的动作渐渐加快，随着一股白色的精液喷出，文晸赫不可抑制的喘息，尽数射在了申彗星的体内。

他慢慢将疲软的阴茎拔出来，不可避免的带出一些刚刚操弄出的汁液，抱着申彗星侧身躺下。

“滚开……”申彗星说，却也完全没了力气挣扎。

文晸赫嘲讽式“嗤”了一声，越过他打开床头柜，在里面拿出烟点上，又恢复原先的姿势抱着他抽了起来。

“你他妈就是欠操。”文晸赫小声羞辱他，换来了申彗星响亮的一个巴掌。

文晸赫倒也不生气，看着那人噘着嘴一脸被欺负的样子，只觉得身心舒畅，拉过他来在额头上亲了亲。

10.

/家里没什么值钱的东西，但是抽屉开着，显然是翻过了，那些被从抽屉里翻出来的东西扔在地上，有一张是申彗星的照片。/

朴忠栽在小路上边跑边穿上了衣服，不过要是有人发现今天的监控录像大概也会瞠目结舌。

他不是很想回家，打算在街上转一转，找个地方喝个酒，于是打电话给了李玟雨，那家伙正好也不在家，在朋友的小工作室里工作。

“不行，估计要再等哥一两个小时。”

“哦，那我看看给别人打电话了。”

朴忠栽和李玟雨见到的时候大概是晚上九点，在医院，和他同行的朋友给李玟雨打了电话，说让他快来，朴忠栽被高利贷的人打了。

李玟雨见到他的时候他正在输液室里吊水，头被包扎得挺可笑，应该是额头上受了伤缝了几针，眼皮上也有点划伤，好在没什么大事。

朴忠栽哭丧着个脸在那里，朋友见李玟雨来了忙说自己老婆还在家等自己，撒腿就跑。

“怎么了，又打架了。”李玟雨在他旁边坐下，“还是那帮人吧。”

朴忠栽一句话也没说，李玟雨伸出手抱住他的肩膀晃了两下。

“好了，别哭了，医院这么多人，像个小孩子一样。”

这话一说朴忠栽更忍不住了，他从小在外面打架受伤，除了奶奶就没什么安慰他，现在有人哄着他，他心理更难受了。

李玟雨把脸凑近，笑着看着他，说着行了行了，太丢人了，帮他把眼泪抹干净。

吊针打到了后半夜，医生说可以住院观察一下有没有后遗症，但是大半夜没法办住院，也没有床位，更何况他们也没什么在医院长住短住的钱，李玟雨就叫了辆车和朴忠栽一起回家了。

打车到小巷的时候外面有点下小雨，两个人半夜三更没有伞，李玟雨把外套脱下来盖在Junjin头上。

“好了，马上到家了，快点回去睡吧。”李玟雨对他说。

但是到了门口李玟雨就发现不对劲了，门是开着的，像是用暴力强行把这个年久失修的门砸开了，屋里一片乱七八糟，东西都倒在地上。

家里没什么值钱的东西，但是抽屉开着，显然是翻过了，那些被从抽屉里翻出来的东西扔在地上，有一张是申彗星的照片。

家具都被砸了，李玟雨走进去，踩到了地上碎掉的相框，是原先朴忠栽家人的合影，没有他妈妈，不过看起来挺温馨的。

李玟雨把相框捡起来，看着朴忠栽，朴忠栽呆呆的站在那里。

他从来没有感觉这么生气过。

“他们怎么能这样！”

“哥，”朴忠栽说，“我不想再呆在这里了。”

那天晚上李玟雨简单收拾了一片空地，他们两个躺下，用柜子堵住了没了锁的门。

收拾东西的时候朴忠栽发现李玟雨带来的乐器也都被砸坏了，对他说了对不起。李玟雨摇摇头。

朴忠栽没去收拾，他翻了翻找到了一包烟，站在“窗口”抽了起来，李玟雨想拦着他，想跟他说你刚从医院出来不要命了，但是又觉得他已经够累了。

“我不想再呆在这里了，”天快亮的时候，朴忠栽躺在地板上说，“我可以去国外，重新开始。”

“你说什么胡话。”

“没事，我最近因为给彗星上课攒了一点钱。或许可以离开了。”

“但是你去那里没有钱怎么办？移民需要财产证明，你去那里就是黑户！”李玟雨问他，“而且你去那里什么也不会说，做什么工作？我有叔叔去了也只是在那里的单间天天喝酒刷盘子，四十多岁就死了。”

“可是我妹妹就走了，去了挺远的地方，她既然都可以我也没必要再留在这里。不管去哪里……日子不会更差了。”

李玟雨看着他眼角的泪，他觉得无奈，他觉得自己活了这么多年，一事无成什么也做不到，他觉得人原来可以这么无力，这么没有尊严。

“你可以去我老家躲一阵子。”李玟雨说，“我父母都很喜欢你，正好帮我照顾照顾他们。”

“哥！”朴忠栽大吼，“你听不懂吗！我要离开这里！”

“但是我们没法离开！我们就是在这里出生的！离开太难了！”李玟雨吼道，忽然又觉得很对不起他，这话对着孩子来说太残酷，“大家都想要更好的生活，但是你那样冲动的走，可能只能更糟糕。”

朴忠栽哭了，他翻过身蜷缩起来。

李玟雨没法安慰他。

“哥……其实我也没干过什么坏事，我不明白为什么会过成这样，有时候我会想如果从我出生开始就重来一次，会不会一切都不一样了……我会不会也能做到富人的那些成就，就像那个文先生一样……”

李玟雨自然知道他在说什么，文晸赫一家的生活和他们天壤之别，那样的生活任是谁看了都会羡慕，更何况是他们这种睡在垃圾场的人。

睡在垃圾场的人希冀不属于自己的人和物，只会让自己受伤。

“呀，忠栽呀。”李玟雨打断他的话，“你不要想这些。”

“我连想都不可以吗！”

“对！”李玟雨说，他从看见那张申彗星的照片就想叫醒朴忠栽了，“我看你是鬼迷心窍了！哥就明白的告诉你，你跟申彗星不可能。”

李玟雨顿住，又觉得自己说话了太重了，耐心的继续说：“你知道申彗星是谁吗？”

朴忠栽摇摇头。

“他原先是个歌手，喜欢他的人多了去了，我之前还听圈里人说过他，当时就有传闻他有个隐婚的老公是企业家。不过是之前舞台事故受伤了才隐退了。”李玟雨继续说，“像这样的人你觉得多少人想和他在一起?忠栽啊，你太单纯了，如果他真有你说的那么好会丢下自己老公和你乱搞吗？”

朴忠栽不说话，这些他从来没听申彗星跟他说过。

“哥哥本来不打算劝你，我知道你是真心喜欢他，但是你要知道，你对一个人一见钟情的时候，已经有一百个人对这个人一见钟情了。你不要太真心，也不要想着真和他在一起，他不可能同意的。”

“你别说了！”朴忠栽像是爆发了似的喊道。

“好，我不说了，”李玟雨温柔地说，“你快点睡吧，别想那么多了，钱的事情哥会给你想办法的。”

11.

/文晸赫过上了所有成功中年男人都想要的生活——事业、金/钱、爱人、情人，他一样不少，自然每天怡然自得。/

在此后的一星期里李玟雨照常接送文晸赫上下班，照常继续放纵文晸赫想干什么就干什么，文晸赫过上了所有成功中年男人都想要的生活——事业、金钱、爱人、情人，他一样不少，自然每天怡然自得。

Junjin自己呆在家里养伤，偶尔好一点会收拾一下屋子，申彗星给他发的消息他有时候回有时候不回。

他跟申彗星说自己跟原先的朋友玩那种炫技的滑板摔了一跤，伤好之前都上不了班了。

申彗星听了又心疼又着急，当时就穿好鞋就问他在哪个医院，要去看他，被坐在沙发上的文晸赫大骂了一句：“彗星啊！疯了吗？”

只是Junjin关于自己在哪的消息死活不说，彗星也拿他没办法，直接问他是不是那天生自己的气了，Junjin说不是，他有什么好生气的。

结果就在Junjin打算晾着申彗星的第二天，申彗星就好声好气地跟他打电话道了歉，说不应该那天把他从窗户丢出去，还跟他说伤好了一定要回来上课，要是允许自己看看他就更好了。

结果磨来磨去，申彗星自己一个人在家呆着更想念和Junjin来上课日子了，起码两个人还可以一起打游戏，而且他去哪里也不认路，有一次跟着导航开进了单行道，根本不知道去哪里玩，没办法差遣走了文晸赫的司机李玟雨，说要送自己去登山。

文晸赫听了白眼都要翻到天上去，说你原先更上个教练在一起的时候不是最讨厌登山了，你自己去摔死了我不管你。实则心里一想到李玟雨和申彗星要撞上就慌得很，又不好死活要拒绝申彗星，万一让他怀疑。

第二天在车里文晸赫有点心虚的跟李玟雨说彗星非让你明天送他去登山，他以为李玟雨会表现出一丝生气，谁知李玟雨温和的点点头，说没问题，我会照顾好申彗星先生的。

文晸赫很喜欢他这一点，不管事情李玟雨都表现的很老练上道，公事公办，非常让人放心。不管他们天天在车里厮磨得多情热，第二天见到的时候，李玟雨还是会在人家做一个话不多的职员。

可以说没有比李玟雨更合格的情人了。

李玟雨把车停好，文晸赫却没下去，示意他到后面来。李玟雨前两天经历了Junjin的事情，正是心情不好，却还是任由着文晸赫对他毛手毛脚的揩了点油。

文晸赫抱过他，却皱起了眉:“你身上烟味好重。”

李玟雨彻底有点恼火了，对文晸赫说:“老板，我加班结束了。”

“怎么了?”文晸赫第一次见李玟雨不耐烦，倒是玩心大起，“最近心情不好?”

李玟雨抬眼看看他，知道这男人今天不会善罢甘休，索性就把手放在了他的皮带扣上，熟练得解开皮带，滑向那隔着衣物也早已肿胀的私处，文晸赫低头看着他挑了挑眉，没有拒绝他拉开自己裤子的拉链的手，李玟雨扯下他的内裤，那里一根迫不及待的弹了出来。

李玟雨低下头，缓缓将头埋入了他的两股之间，轻轻舔舐着阴茎的前端。他湿润的嘴唇滑过文晸赫的龟头，舌头舔过最敏感的部分，文晸赫喘息着接受着身下人的“服侍”，上身自然的倚在车里，保持着平日里的西装革履。

李玟雨尽力吞下了更多，他的舌头轻轻旋转摩擦着文晸赫的柱身，把阴茎深深吃进嘴中，直到抵到喉咙上方，又缓缓吐出并用舌头绕着阴茎旋转绕圈，接着继续绕着舔舐龟头，舔上好几圈，然后改为温柔地吸吮。

文晸赫低头俯视着李玟雨的脸，他的眉宇间是东方人的俊秀，鼻尖贴着自己的性器，嘴巴收起牙齿尽力吞下了文晸赫巨物的前端，并含着那里不断地进进出出，纤长的睫毛随着眨眼而轻轻抖动，像是被付了钱的工作者，却在享受这样的污浊之事。

这样的念头让文晸赫不禁喘息，他的阴茎完全充血肿胀，双手不禁抓住了刚刚被他嫌弃有烟油味的李玟雨的头发，李玟雨知道他过不了多久就要缴械投降，加快了吞吐的动作，嘴唇吮吸着他的龟头，双手上下揉搓着他已经抽动的阴茎。

“씨발......”文晸赫喘息着骂了出来，拍拍李玟雨的面颊示意他快点吐出来。感谢这个暗示，李玟雨的嘴在他射精的前一秒离开了文晸赫的性器，但是有点来不及了，文晸赫的精液的一部分射在他脸上，他纤长的睫毛翕动，上面沾着文晸赫的刚刚射出的污浊。

李玟雨没什么表情，起身抽出一张纸给自己擦了擦沾了污渍的睫毛和鼻梁，低头看了看自己受害的领口。

“裤子自己穿。”李玟雨起身去拉车门。

文晸赫侧过脸在他脸上吻了一下，对他说:“会给你加班费的，明天准时来。”

李玟雨听了这话看着文晸赫笑了，对他说:“行啊，多汇点到我卡里，正好我需要钱。”

第二天李玟雨早上九点多就到了豪宅门口，结果申彗星还在赖床，被佣人一喊一个激灵开始慌慌张张的收拾东西。

李玟雨跟申彗星打过几次照面，这是第一次单独跟他出去，发现这人虽然长得漂亮，但是一着急就叨叨个不停，很是烦人。

不过出门的时候李玟雨看他大冷天戴着个毛线帽和围巾手套，就剩个圆乎乎的脸蛋子，亮亮的眼睛看着自己的时候确实有点让人没脾气，也怪不得文晸赫和朴忠栽见到他跟丢了魂似的。

坐在后座上的申彗星给Junjin发短信说自己一个人也出去玩去了，不需要你。Junjin半天不回。

“那个……”申彗星急病乱投医地问，“你不是Junjin介绍来的吗，你跟他说熟吗。”

“不怎么熟。”李玟雨回答。

申彗星有点泄气，说：“他最近突然消失了，我本身还想问问你知不知道他在那里呢。”

12.

/“彗星哥，”Junjin耐心的跟他说，“我真的要走，毕竟我不能一直这样不是吗？”

“我才不听你们这些鬼话。”申彗星低着头说。/

就这样过了几天，Junjin最后还是架不住申彗星的消息里一会儿哄他一会儿生气，跟他说可以去自己家附近的咖啡店跟他见见，实际是找了一个富人区的咖啡店，位置是他俩都要坐三十分钟的车那种。

Junjin先到了，坐在店里等着，过了一会儿看见申彗星是自己开着辆白色的跑车来的，某种意义上也算是大驾光临。

申彗星一进店门就问他：“天啊你头怎么了，没事吧。”

“唉，我都在消息里跟哥说了多少遍了，摔着了，没事。”Junjin有点不耐烦的回答。

申彗星不信，在他旁边坐下来，扳着他的脸左瞧瞧右瞧瞧，最后说：“呀，你小子你摔的这么严重不在医院好好躺着，在外面跑什么。”

Junjin听了他这话更无奈了：“是哥哥你非要把我喊出来见我好吗？”

“不是，你告诉你医院在哪里我直接去不就行了。”

“我没事！”Junjin甩开申彗星放在自己脸上的手，“我早出院了。”

“真的吗？”申彗星小心翼翼地问，“那你眼睛没事吧。”

Junjin看着他傻乎乎担心的样子，不禁笑了，朝他脸上吹了一口气，把他吓跑了。

“干嘛呀！这么多人。”

“哥，说真的，我有正事跟你说。”Junjin对他说。

“什么……”申彗星聪明的很，“不是好消息就不要说了，这么长时间没见面哥请你吃好吃的吧！带你吃烤肉咋么样？不过你现在能不能吃啊……”

“彗星，说真的，我要走了。”

申彗星愣住了：“你什么意思啊？你别吓我？医生跟你说很严重吗？”

“什么呀！”Junjin被他逗笑了，继续编道，“我要去国外了，去找烔完哥在滑雪场那里干点生意。”

“不行！”申彗星斩钉截铁的回答，“不能去！滑雪场有什么好的！你就留在这里别乱跑了！”

“真的，我不能留在这里。”Junjin继续说，“烔完哥跟我说了那边前景挺好的，正好趁着我年轻多出去看看。”

“不是，”申彗星慌了，“你听我说，国外没什么好的，之前我在国外天天吃地还没有这里好。再说滑雪场干嘛要去国外开，反正我最近想开个跆拳道馆，我前些年还有好多存款，你要是想搞滑雪场可以和那个跆拳道馆一起考虑考虑，反正在哪里开都是开……”

“彗星哥，”Junjin耐心的跟他说，“我真的要走，毕竟我不能一直这样不是吗？”

“我才不听你们这些鬼话。”申彗星低着头说。

Junjin知道这个看个电视剧都能哭到睡着的家伙八成又是在忍眼泪，扶住他的肩膀晃了晃，半开玩笑的说：“你要是这么舍不得我，跟我走算了。”

“我就知道你肯定在打这个主意，”申彗星闷闷地说，“不行。”

“你跟哥说实话，”申彗星严肃地问他，“你到底因为什么要走?”

“什么因为什么，原因我都跟你说过了。”

“你是不是欠钱了？”

Junjin的心一下子凉了半截，回答道：“什么呀……你说什么鬼话。”

申彗星看他心虚的样子，更是心里有了个七八分的底，看来自己没猜错。

“说吧，欠了多少。”

“没有！”Junjin火了，一下子站起来，“哥没必要这样胡说八道，我反正隔两天就走了。”

“我胡说？”申彗星被他气笑了，“从我第一次见你我就知道你不对劲。你手机是怎么回事？”

“什么怎么回事。”

“你要是真是烔完说得那样，根本不会用这么便宜的手机。”

“行，”Junjin点点头起身，“反正你第一次见到我你就看穿了，行吧，我还以为你和他们别的富人不一样，结果你们都是一个样。”

“你坐下！”申彗星终于不顾形象的对他大声说。

“你坐下好好说，要是数目小你就不用走了。”

“不用！再说一遍我根本没问别人借过钱！犯不着你同情我。”

一瞬间申彗星愣住了，Junjin是看着申彗星的眼睛认真地撂下这句话的，看起来不像是说谎。

13.

/我可以给他弄来新身份，但是这样原先的朴忠栽就从这世界上消失了/

后来的几天里申彗星和Junjin两个人谁也没再联系谁，申彗星那天晚上在床上思索到两点，第二天去找了一个人。

“Andy呀~在那里呀？”申彗星腻歪地给电话那头的人说。

“哈哈哈，哥哥在那里呀？”李先镐一边翻着手头的文件一边回道，“我在公司呢。”

“那正好，哥待会儿去找你。”

“不行啊，哥我现在在工作呢，你有什么事情啊？”

“其实也没什么事情，就是我最近有一个健身教练有点奇怪，我想让你帮忙查查。”

“所以你想让我查查这个叫Junjin的到底是什么人？”已经下班的李先镐坐在申彗星的对面听着他奇怪的要求，“不是不行，但是你直接把他辞退不就好了，既然这么怀疑。”

“不是的，就是他其实人挺好的，”申彗星犹豫着说，“如果他真有什么困难我可以帮他。再说你公司不是正好是有信贷这方面的业务，所以嘛。”

“知道了，但是可能要等几天我有消息了，会第一时间告诉哥的。”

“我们Andy好靠谱呀，”申彗星起身开心地捏住李先镐的脸亲了一口，“记得周末回来吃饭，让阿姨做你喜欢吃的。”

结果又过了两天李先镐把申彗星叫出来了的时候表情严肃了不少，李先镐把欠的数字告诉了他，还有朴忠栽的真实身份，这也是申彗星第一次知道他叫朴忠栽，还是一个挺搞笑的名字。

那个数字申彗星来说不是还不起，但是任谁听了申彗星要帮一个教练还这么多钱都会觉得荒谬，包括申彗星和朴忠栽本人。

“总之他从小就挺可怜的，一出生母亲就扔下他走了，这些钱是他父亲这些年欠的高利贷，但是他父亲已经消失了好一段时间了，所以那边的人不会放过他的。”李先镐说。

申彗星不说话。

“哥，你不是被骗了吧。”李先镐是个很有眼色的人，看见申彗星这个表情就觉得事情不简单，“就现在利用感情骗钱的不是一两个人，你或许觉得他是你很好的弟弟，但是你其实今天才知道他的真实身份。”

“没有，我怎么可能会帮他还钱，又不是我欠的。”申彗星把烟灰弹在李先镐办公桌的烟灰缸里。

李先镐点点头，但是对面的申彗星还是一副若有所思的样子。

“Andy呀，”申彗星问，“那他们这种人怎么办。”

“唉，说实话他也还不上钱，他要能在别处借一点是更好，不要再滚利息了，不过他现在没什么工作，估计也没人借他。”李先镐说，“说实话我知道的被骚扰得走投无路的人，要么是偷渡了，要么就是那些原先有钱的，弄了假身份消失了，换个身份重头开始。”

要么就是真的消失了，但是李先镐知道彗星哥没怎么接触过这些，没敢跟他说。

申彗星没法想象自己过这种生活，他小时候家里面很严厉，但是生活方面和朴忠栽比起来真的是锦衣玉食，加上他从小性格的原因，没怎么受过欺负，他想想朴忠栽现在的样子，只觉得有种深深的令人窒息的压迫感。

“Andy，你帮哥一个忙吧。”申彗星对李先镐说，“你看看能不能帮他弄个假身份，让那些人先别找他了。”

李先镐不说话，他不是不帮忙，这样的人他如果都帮，一个月要办十几个。

“Andy，你就当我是个客户，这事情做完了你想要什么哥都给你买。”申彗星像是下了决心一样，这样说道。

“那你问过他的意见吗？我可以给他弄来新身份，但是这样原先的朴忠栽就从这世界上消失了，他和自己的亲人，还有过去的朋友，恐怕都不能见面了，完全放下过去还是很难的。”李先镐认真地解释，“而且他需要新的住处，新的工作，完全脱离他原先的那个区域，经过这件事他也就永远都不是他了。”

“Andy呀，你先办着，我见到他会问他的意见的。”申彗星还是没有改变主意。

“行吧，但是哥，”李先镐最后还是劝他，“你不要被骗了，外面很多这样的人都不是什么好人。”

14.

/“彗星哥，”李先镐问，“你跟我哥生气了？”

“没有，还是老样子。”

“哈哈，那就是天天都在生气了。”李先镐忽然说，“彗星哥，你跟我哥还是好好过吧，他很爱你。”/

周末李先镐回来吃饭了，正好也快赶上他的生日，文晸赫和申彗星坚持觉得应该给Andy办一个生日聚会，两个人下午开始和朋友打电话，准备明天一早让阿姨开始准备，然后把认识的人都邀请过来痛快地玩一玩。晚上的时候李先镐也把做好的一些证件给了申彗星，李先镐给申彗星那个伪造的身份证的时候文晸赫正在阁楼找东西，他最近有点越来越像小孩子，还说什么要找到他和Andy当年最喜欢的队服拍照。

李先镐把东西给申彗星，对他说：“这事情我哥不知道吧。”

文晸赫是李先镐的远方表哥，但两个人从小一起长大，关系非常亲密。中学的时候文晸赫追申彗星，李先镐就成了最好的僚机，因为他看起来可爱还讨人喜欢。刚开始的时候，申彗星比起天天讨人嫌的文晸赫喜欢李先镐多了，虽然现在好像也是这样。

申彗星知道李先镐这么有眼色的人，肯定是心里清楚的很自己要瞒着文晸赫，也就没泄露出去一点消息。

“是，别跟你哥说。”

“彗星哥，”李先镐问，“你跟我哥生气了？”

“没有，还是老样子。”

“哈哈，那就是天天都在生气了。”李先镐忽然说，“彗星哥，你跟我哥还是好好过吧，他很爱你。”

申彗星忽然鼻子一酸，对他说：“你知道什么。”

“就你们俩那点套路，这么多年我早就倒背如流了。”李先镐说，“他不会放下你的。你们两个当时结婚不是也就是因为觉得这辈子就这样了嘛。”

就这样纠缠不清一辈子了。

“哥，我调查的时候都听他们说了，是因为那个朴忠栽喜欢你你才帮他的吧。”李先镐说，“但是彗星哥，说真的，如果他再出事我肯定不会帮你了。这是最后一次了，下次再遇到这种事情告诉我Eric哥，你俩好好谈谈吧。”

申彗星明白他的意思了，他不知道李先镐知道多少，但是李先镐还是帮他了，并且希望这事情过了他能快点放下这一堆乱七八糟的事情，抽身过回原来的生活。

可是哪有那么容易。

15.  
/“我是因为这把刀才和你见面的，”朴忠栽对他说，“现在物归原主了。我不想带着它，我怕我会放不下。我和你告别也没有礼物，就把它还给你。”/

第二天聚会上Junjin来了，他的伤看起来好多了，背着一个圆柱形的棒球袋，大家在院子里有的工作有的玩乐，乱作一团，申彗星就把Junjin喊到了房子的后面隐蔽的地方，把办好的身份证给了他，新的名字新的生日，不再是朴忠栽了。

“你拿着这个好好生活，”申彗星给了他一个档案袋，里面有别的需要的东西，其中包括一份伪造的学历和一些现金，“我们可能有段时间不会见面了。不过想我可以和我发消息。”

朴忠栽没有说话，申彗星看见他眼泪顺着鼻尖滑了下来，心里揪了起来，伸出手抱了抱他。朴忠栽哭得更凶了，申彗星帮他把眼泪擦掉。

“没关系，”申彗星抱着他安慰道，“以后日子就会越来越好的。”

申彗星的话语是那么温柔，对朴忠栽来说就像是母亲对孩童睡前的耳语，他那么听着，好像就被催眠似的昏昏沉沉。

“你拿着这些，去上面说的那家公司应聘，名片上说的李先生是我的朋友，所以不会把你怎么样的。”申彗星对他交代，“房子是单人的公寓，你赚了钱可以自己去别处租，但是不要租得离原先的家太近。”

朴忠栽点点头，像是个挨训的孩子。

申彗星看着他噙满泪水的眼睛，叹了口气。朴忠栽眨了眨眼，低下头深深的吻住了他，那是一个绵长而深入的吻，夹杂着太多感情，还带着咸涩的泪水的味道，半晌，申彗星与他分开。

朴忠栽取下背上的棒球袋，把里面的那把日本刀拿出来，那是当年申彗星送给文晸赫的礼物，文晸赫刚刚收到的时候很开心，后来有了各式各样的新的装饰刀也就忘了它了，申彗星把它送给了金烔完，是想着文晸赫要是发现了会不会生气，结果却这么久都没人没提起，搞得申彗星自己也忘了。

“我是因为这把刀才和你见面的，”朴忠栽对他说，“现在物归原主了。我不想带着它，我怕我会放不下。我和你告别也没有礼物，就把它还给你。”

16.

/“Eric，”李玟雨把文晸赫半睡不醒的脸扳过来，“我适合这里吗？”

Eric迷迷糊糊地点了点头。/

聚会开到晚上，到处一片狼藉，大家都喝了点酒，申彗星今天格外活跃，才刚刚半场就喝了不少，上楼睡了。

李玟雨和文晸赫都喝了点，文晸赫忽然说要给他展示自己的秘密宝库，一路把他拉到了阁楼上。两个人醉醺醺的撕扯在一起，靠着一个箱子拥吻，李玟雨被文晸赫拉着坐在他的身上，感受到这个有点神志不清的中年人把舌头伸到自己嘴里，双手解开了自己上衣的扣子。楼下那么多人，吵吵闹闹一时半会儿散不了场。

“不行...”文晸赫醉醺醺地说，“我好晕......”

李玟雨也喝了不少，感觉全身都火烧火燎的，俯下身吻住文晸赫，轻轻舔过男人的喉结，双手扶上他的腰，拉出衬衫的下摆。

文晸赫朦朦胧胧地看着他，把手伸向了李玟雨的裤裆拉开拉链，对他说：“怎么了，这么快又缺钱了，嗯？”

李玟雨心里忽然一阵说不出的好笑，只能反讽着回答：“是，所以这不等着大老板你睡我吗，要不然我就无处可睡了。”

文晸赫却忽然孩子气得把他推开，口齿不清的说：“不是......我带你上来不是为了这个......是给你看看我的珍藏品。”

“你看这个...”文晸赫拿出个手套说，“我的棒球手套！”

“这个...这个...我的日记本，我毕业的时候彗星还有Andy都写了信，我都贴在上面了...”

“对，我还要好多玩具刀...这个...之前去环球影城买的光剑...这个...我爸爸送我的...这个...等等彗星那时候也送我一把来着...去哪里了？”

“唉...烦死了，过去的东西都找不到了。”

李玟雨默默看着他耍酒疯，不说话。

文晸赫又在箱子里翻了一阵子，还是找不到，一屁股坐在地上。李玟雨拉他起来，文晸赫耍赖似的在那里像小狗一样哼哼唧唧，李玟雨也喝得脚下不稳，踉跄着把他拉到窗边。

“你看楼下那么多人，”李玟雨说，“你下去继续玩吧。”

文晸赫在背后抱着他摇来摇去，显然没有听见。

“呀，Eric，”李玟雨对他说，“我要是走了你会发现吗？”

“你要走吗......”文晸赫说，“哈...你刚刚不是还说你已经没地方睡了。”

“再说你离不开我的！我可以给你钱，给你发专辑...不要走...”文晸赫喃喃道。

“说什么傻话，”李玟雨对他说，“我不是走，我是回到我该去的地方，等我有了钱，我就可以回我该回的地方。”

“Eric呀，你看下面，”李玟雨有点恍惚地说，“那么多人，大家可都真体面。”

“Eric，”李玟雨把文晸赫半睡不醒的脸扳过来，“我适合这里吗？”

Eric迷迷糊糊地点了点头。

后记

后来李玟雨又在文晸赫那里工作了几年，音乐梦也有了起色。

直到有一天穿着西装的Junjin提着礼物来感谢申彗星和文晸赫，那天申彗星很开心。

也就是那天，李玟雨也对文晸赫说自己可能要辞职了，毕竟自己还是要好好去当个音乐制作人，文晸赫没挽留他，只是说朋友还是可以常联系。

注：避免没看懂：李玟雨会不清不楚的跟文晸赫睡一部分原因是为了钱，因为Jujin的情况确实很需要钱，李玟雨说了帮他想办法，于是拿到钱以后去还了债，所以Junjin才能回来。

这是一个羊毛出在羊身上的故事。

当然老李和老文是soulmate，只是老李是个很清醒的人，知道文晸赫永远也不可能真正和自己在一起。


End file.
